An Irish Goodbye
by MaevenScribhneoir
Summary: A series of perspectives on the departure of Mike Logan, the arrest of Colin Ledger, and the changes in the Major Case Squad at the end of Season 7. Multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

'An Irish Goodbye'

---

Summary: A series of perspectives on the departure of Mike Logan, the arrest of Colin Ledger, and the changes in the Major Case Squad at the end of Season 7.

Spoiler alerts for seasons 6 and 7, along with allusions to season 8. Set after 'Last Rites' and shortly before 'Rock Star'.

---

Logan

---

Logan had considered not saying goodbye to his partner. The captain could probably tell her of his resignation with his usual emphasis on compassion and professionalism. It would be a shock, but she would probably get over it faster.

However, on his way to visit Father Shea in the hospital, Ross had called him and broke the news of Colin Ledger's arrest. Avoiding his partner was suddenly no longer an option for him. It wouldn't decent to walk out on Megan after she had witnessed the feds hauling away her fiancée at the airport.

When he got back to the squad room, Wheeler was sitting at her desk and staring blankly into space. A closer observation on his part spotted the red splotches on her cheeks and the tracks in her make-up left by tears. Logan felt a twinge of guilt once again.

"Want to grab a drink, Wheeler?"

She didn't look up at his question. "No, not tonight."

He stood awkwardly beside his desk, looking over the finished paperwork for the case and for his personnel file. It was strange to think that he was leaving all the late nights, crappy coffee, and unending paperwork behind him. "Please?"

His partner shook her head resolutely.

He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Hey."

Megan finally looked at him in the eye. Without a word, Logan pulled out his badge, took his gun out of its holster, and laid the two items on his desk. Her eyes followed his movements until she could clearly see the heading of the paperwork.

"You're quitting?"

Those distant eyes now filled with tears, magnifying his guilt. "Can I buy you a drink, please?"

---

They went to Hartigan's, a nearby place frequented by the employees of One Police Plaza. It was usually a rowdy scene, but tonight it was almost deserted. The bartender nodded to them and promptly poured the two shots Logan ordered.

Wheeler hadn't spoken to him on the walk over to the bar. She looked preoccupied as she took a sip of the whiskey, pulling a face at the bitter taste.

Logan realized he would have to bridge that chasm of silence and hurt. "Look, I'm so sorry about your fiancée," he offered lamely.

"Don't," Wheeler ordered. "Please, I don't want to--"

"Fine. I won't."

She sipped her drink and made another wry face at the taste. "I'm not really used to you being considerate."

Logan gave her a small smile. "Well, today's been rough. I'm worn out."

Megan chuckled quietly. "You always did have a talent for understatement."

"Did?"

"You're leaving," she replied. "Past tense suddenly applies."

There was an uncomfortable silence at her answer. Wheeler fiddled with the napkin in front of her, and Logan flagged the bartender for another shot. He was suddenly very glad that they were in bar.

"Can I ask why you're leaving?"

"It's not because of you," he responded quickly, looking at her seriously.

She nodded. "I know. But right now?"

Logan closed his eyes with a wince. "I know, I know. Terrible timing."

"You couldn't anticipate going head to head with Terri Driver," Wheeler replied. "I certainly didn't think Colin would be arrested for money laundering, of all things."

"I'm--" Logan reflexively began to apologize but thought better of it. "I could have prevented this."

She snorted. "You did the right thing, going to the press."

Mike shook his head. "I should have left that damn ADA alone. She tipped off the feds about him because I publicized the case. Vindictive bitch."

"You'd really have me marry a crook?" Megan asked, a small smile flitting across her face. "Very sensible of you."

He didn't answer. It was good to know she still had some of her sharp humor and could still smile. Their partnership had been a detached affair, personally, but he had liked her occasional sarcastic quips and little smirks. Those qualities gave her some independence from Ross and his dry approach, in his mind.

"I guess all of this is for the best, then," she continued.

He took another drink. "I talked to Father Shea this afternoon. Somehow, he made it sound much more noble-- giving up a career in public service for my own sanity."

She nodded. He continued, wanting to try and offer some explanation on his decision. "When you work in this job long enough, you feel like you've seen it all. Then, it comes back at you and sucker punches you in the gut."

"You have to get out," Wheeler replied, unwittingly mimicking the advice Logan had been given earlier.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish..." He paused looked at her and then down at the bar again. "I wish I could make it easier for you."

Megan put her hand over his, and Mike could see the tears threatening to spill over again. "That means a lot to me, Mike."

"You're welcome."

She dug into her pocket and fished out her keys. "I'd better get going. You need a ride?"

He looked at her glass and realized she'd barely touched the drink. "I'll catch a cab."

"All right, then." Wheeler turned to walk away.

"Take care of yourself, Megan."

She paused in the doorway, a tear coursing down her cheek. "Same to you, Mike."

Logan raised his glass in a silent salute to his partner who gave him a watery laugh. Then, she was gone.

---

An hour later, Mike dropped a few bills on the bar to cover the tab and tip before heading out. The air outside was chilly, giving fair warning of the advancing autumn and winter winds. He pulled his leather jacket closer to him and took a deep breath. The cheap alcohol coursed through his system and made him feel slightly dizzy.

The street in front of him was still pulsing with traffic, reminding him of getting home and sleeping. Maybe now he could catch up on the years of sleep he missed on the force. The thought made him grin. Suddenly, life outside the NYPD seemed to have some guilty pleasures.

Logan took one last look at One Police Plaza, its lights glowing in the dark, and walked into the night.

---

Author's Note: An "Irish goodbye" is when a person slips out of a social engagement and neglects to say his or her goodbyes. Since Logan left in an understated manner, I thought the title was appropriate.


	2. Chapter 2

'An Irish Goodbye'

---

Summary: A series of perspectives on the departure of Mike Logan, the arrest of Colin Ledger, and the changes in the Major Case Squad at the end of Season 7.

Spoiler alerts for seasons 6 and 7, along with allusions to season 8. Set after 'Last Rites' and shortly before 'Rock Star'.

---

Wheeler

---

"Are you alright?"

Megan really hated that question. It was always asked when she clearly not 'alright', and the acceptable answer in polite company was: "Oh, I'm fine. Don't mind me."

Her brother had called after hearing about Colin's arrest on the nine o'clock news and asked the dreaded question. To his credit, Paul had offered to kill her now ex-fiancée immediately before he asked, so she wasn't exactly angry at him.

"No, I'm not okay," she'd answered in a whisper. In the safety of her apartment's cozy living room, she let herself cry.

"Do you want me to come over?" Paul asked, concern evident in his tone. He was the inveterate bachelor of the family, and usually lived alone. Her sister, Kate, already had a teenage son, young daughter, and happy marriage to her name.

"No," Megan replied in a stronger tone. "Mom already offered, and I just--"

She broke off and took a deep, steadying breath. Her brother keep quiet, letting her catch her breath and regain her composure. "I just need to be alone."

"I'll come over for dinner tomorrow," he offered. "Pick you up from work and just have a quiet night in."

"Well--"

"I'll even buy dinner and let you watch whatever sappy movie you want."

Megan laughed through her tears. Her brother always had a gentle, silly way of making her feel better. "It's Friday. Don't you have anything better to do."

"Not when I have an upset sister," he assured her. "Chinese or Italian?"

She thought. "Italian. I'll meet you outside at two-thirty."

Paul said his goodbyes and left her alone in her apartment. She still felt numb from what Logan had told her at Hartigan's. He had picked the absolute worse time to retire. Now, she had to face the additional headache of a new partner. She dragged herself into bed, and fell asleep almost immediately, still in her work clothes.

---

Megan noticed the sun glaring off her engagement ring the next morning. To her, the large carat stone and silver band looked ridiculous. She tucked away the ring in a dusty corner of a dresser drawer. It looked more appropriate there.

She dragged herself into the bathroom and cried under the jets of her shower. The warmth of the water eased away the tension in her muscles and delayed the inevitable pounding in her temples. Afterwards, she looked pale and drawn in the vanity mirror. Somehow, her vanity wasn't very important anymore.

The news program on the radio in her tiny kitchen had a brief story about the arrest of a prominent banker. She nearly dropped her coffee mug before regaining her composure.

"No news, then," she muttered, grabbing a granola bar and her travel mug before heading out the door.

It was almost a relief to get in the car and pound on the accelerator. She was a sensible driver on most occasions, which Logan and Colin both had hated. Today, traffic laws got thrown out the window, and she reached One Police Plaza in record time.

The stares and whispers began in the lobby. Megan groaned quietly and punched the UP button for the elevator. The silence when she walked into the elevator and into the squadroom confirmed that today would not be a good day.

"Morning, Megan," one of secretaries, Gina, chirped when she walked in. "You doing alright?"

She ignored the question and headed for her desk. Her dismissal of Gina seemed to double the scrutiny of the squad. She wanted to cry again at the sight of Logan's empty desk but concentrated on her emails once more. After fifteen minutes of staring at the same email, Megan snapped her laptop shut and stood up from the pile of work on her desk.

"This is ridiculous."

"Hey, Megan," a voice interrupted from behind her. Eames looked at her with genuine compassion and worry, which was a relief. "I just heard about Logan. And--"

"Yeah," she felt compelled to interrupt before Colin was mentioned. She shrugged. "Can't seem to keep anyone around."

She tried to sound unconcerned, but her voice quavered. Alex didn't say a word and wrapped her arms around Megan instead. The younger woman choked back a sob.

"I am so sorry," Eames murmured in her ear. "It's tough to lose people like that."

Megan pulled away gently, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. She felt marginally better. "Thanks."

"Anytime," the older woman replied with a small smile. "Wanna grab coffee?"

"I'm good."

"If you're sure. Let me know if I can do anything for you."

She nodded and let Alex return to her work and her coffee. Her muscles felt oddly stiff as she stretched them out at her desk. Luckily, most of the work had already been done in the case. She just had to forward the case file to the new ADA handling the case, and then she would be done. She reopened her laptop.

Not ten minutes into her email to ADA Herrington, the captain's office door opened. "Wheeler."

Megan closed her eyes and sighed. "Coming, sir."

Ross was shuffling papers when she finally worked up the energy to walk into the office, close the door, and sit down in front of the desk. He looked up. "You look like hell."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

He raised an eyebrow at her angry tone. "Would you prefer that I sugarcoat my concerns?"

"I really don't want to have this conversation," she answered.

"You don't know what I called you in for."

"I can guess," Megan retorted.

The captain sighed. He handed her two newspaper clippings. "Is there a reason you didn't tell me about your fiancée getting arrested at the airport yesterday morning?"

She closed her eyes and set the clippings back on the desk. "I didn't want to talk about it."

"You could have at least clued me in," he continued gently, "instead of letting the six o'clock news tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it," she repeated vehemently. "God, does no one get that message?"

Ross didn't answer for a moment. "You can't blame me for being concerned."

Megan laughed bitterly. "Yes, everyone is concerned. Concerned and wants to know details. If you were honestly concerned about me, then you would have told Logan to wait a couple of days before walking out of here."

"I didn't have a choice with Logan. It was either accept his resignation or let the brass fire him."

She nodded and kept quiet. It wasn't exactly a shock that the brass had been gunning for Logan after the newspaper expose on Terri Driver's misconduct.

"You should take the rest of the day off," Ross suggested. "Just work from home."

"No. You know that will make the gossiping worse around here," she replied, shaking her head. "I need to finish up the case. Then, I will go home and take tomorrow off."

He nodded. "Fine."

"Am I dismissed?"

"One more thing: Human Resources has started considering a replacement. You'll be reassigned by next week or the week after that."

She turned back to him. "And?"

"Just giving you a heads up." The captain shrugged. "Eliminate surprises."

Megan wondered if he expected gratitude for his announcement. "Guess I have something to look forward to, then."

---

The event Megan was really looking forward to finally came. She threw her laptop into its traveling case and walked out of the squad room with a relieved sigh. The hands of the clock at two-thirty and the sight of her brother's black SUV never looked so good to her.

"Hey," she greeted her brother as she slipped into the passenger seat. "Guess what?"

"Do I want to guess?"

"I hate my life."

He shook his head. "Yep. Best not to guess."

Megan slumped down in her seat. "Why did I even get this morning? I mean, I should have stayed home, watched sappy movies, and cried."

"Well, you can do that now. You're certainly not going to work tomorrow, are you?" Paul asked.

"No. I'm taking a day off. Not much to do anyway," she replied with a shrug.

Her brother gave a her a sympathetic look and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Kate said she'd come over a little later."

Megan smiled. "She doesn't have to do that."

"I think Mom offered to babysit those monkey children of hers, so she's free."

"Now I feel like a charity case," she grumbled.

"Come on," he replied, rolling his blue eyes. "We're family. We ask a million questions and we'll eat all your food. And, at the end of the day, we'll make you feel better."

Megan felt the hidden sadness in her chest well up at his kind words. "If you put it that way--"

Paul looked over at her in alarm. "Don't you dare cry. I have enough to deal with in traffic."

She laughed and smacked his shoulder playfully. "You big baby."

They rode the rest of the way, joking and laughing about Paul's deplorable driving and Megan's secret desire to shoot a good chunk of the Major Case Squad. By the time they pulled up outside her apartment building, Megan was genuinely smiling for the first time that day, which was a huge step in the right direction.

"Hey, Meg?" Paul's voice brought her back to the present. "Feeling better?"

She looked at him and nodded. That was the right question.

---

Author's Note:

A bit of longer chapter because I wanted to expand Megan's reaction to everything. I was disappointed that Criminal Intent didn't give us any transition on her feelings from Season 7 to 8.

Additionally, I completely made up Wheeler's family history and names. We know from Season 8 that she has a sister, and I always felt like she would have a brother. Season 6 mentions her mother, so that's completely canon.


	3. Chapter 3

'An Irish Goodbye'

---

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Law and Order: Criminal Intent.

Summary: A series of perspectives on the departure of Mike Logan, the arrest of Colin Ledger, and the changes in the Major Case Squad at the end of Season 7.

Spoiler alerts for seasons 6 and 7, along with allusions to season 8. Set after 'Last Rites' and shortly before 'Rock Star'.

---

Ross

----

At three-thirty on a Friday, Captain Danny Ross generally did not go to Central Park. When his boys had been young, he tried to pick them up from school and drop them home before dashing back to work. As his divorce was finalized and his ex-wife took primary custody, his afternoons were dedicated solely to work. Today, he had begged off a meeting with the Budget Office to come and sit on a bench overlooking the Reservoir.

It was a nice day to just watch the groups of people amble through the park and to think about the past week. The total tally stood at one detective resigning, one going to pieces, and a very angry ADA being publicly fired at his department's request. It was just another perfect week as captain of the Major Case Squad. He sighed.

"I'd hate to be you," a familiar voice behind him said, interrupting his line of thought.

"Be glad that you won't ever be me," he replied. His gaze didn't waver from the body of water in front of him.

His companion joined him on the bench with a small chuckle. "Right, because no one in their right mind would put me in a position of authority."

"Nichols, why would even want to be an authority figure?" Ross asked, incredulous. "I certainly didn't want this."

His old partner laughed aloud. "Danny Ross doesn't want to climb the bureaucratic ladder of ascendancy in the NYPD? Times really have changed."

"That does tend to happen when you disappear for seven years."

Nichols didn't reply and the pair lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Ross considered apologizing for his sharp tone, but past experience told him that Zach wouldn't respond. They watched the running water and ignored the distant sounds of downtown New York.

Finally, the captain looked at his watch. It was already close to four, and he really couldn't skip the review of Logan's resignation. "So, you're coming back."

Zach nodded. "Depending on what mood Human Resources and the Chief of D's."

"You didn't hear this from me," Ross continued, looking out over the city skyline. "But you're in."

"Oh, really? It must be nice to have an inside scoop in the brass."

"Like you weren't talking to every old friend and contact to gauge 'the mood'."

His old partner laughed. "Touché."

The captain of Major Case looked at him critically. "You'll probably get an official phone call from me in two or three days to welcome you to the Major Case Squad."

"Major Case?" Nichols raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that Anti-Crime and Organized Crime were the only departments with open slots."

"The situation in my department has changed in the last couple of days," Ross replied evasively.

The other man didn't look convinced. "You lost a detective."

"Logan retired yesterday."

Zach blinked, surprised. "Really? I thought he would be in the NYPD until he died or was forced out."

Ross shook his head. "He resigned before the brass could fire him. He crossed one line too many."

"Did that invisible line involve a certain disgraced ADA Driver?"

"War with the DA's office is never pleasant," the captain remarked with a shrug. It was ten minutes to four, and he needed to get back. He got up from the bench and stretched his stiff muscles.

Nichols stayed where he was, looking down at his folded hands. "I guess you official business to attend to?"

"Of course."

"Don't let me hold you up," he remarked with a grin.

Ross returned his grin but it felt forced. "Listen--"

"I was hoping you would wait to lecture me," Zach interrupted with a groan.

The captain sighed. "Don't be a wise-ass. You're going to be partnered with Megan Wheeler. She came over with me from the Joint Task Force."

"A Ross mentee? I'm honored," Nichols quipped.

He ignored the sarcasm. "She has had a rough time over the past couple of weeks."

"So have I. Have you seen the fees for a moving company recently? Exorbitant doesn't even cover it."

Ross glared at him. "Somehow, I don't think she'll agree with you."

"What happened?" Zach asked.

The captain regarded him for a minute. Telling Zach about Wheeler's personal life could be a good or bad idea. It could help him connect to her, particularly in light of his acrimonious divorce. However, Megan would probably shoot him. "You can ask her in two weeks."

He nodded. "I guess we should have something to talk about."

Ross tentatively extended his right hand to Nichols. "Welcome back."

Nichols got up, and they shook hands. It seemed to alleviate some of the tension between them as his former partner gave him a genuine smile. "You'd better get to that meeting."

The captain nodded. He turned toward the footpath that led to an annoyed Chief of D's, a long night, and other worries. He looked back at Zach, who had returned the bench to catch the warmth of the afternoon sun. "Things will be different."

The other man looked over at him in surprise. "I know. Your faith in me is very comforting."

Ross grinned at his sardonic tone. "Just setting you straight."

Different, indeed!

---

Author's Note: I knew even before I wrote this that it would be shorter than the last chapter. It seemed more appropriate, considering how long Nichols was gone and Ross' nature.

The epilogue is from Nichols' perspective, just to finish off the story.


End file.
